


Kenaz

by LadyBlack3



Series: Life runes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 23:47:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBlack3/pseuds/LadyBlack3
Summary: A tale of pumpkin carving, runic interference, love, and family celebration on the Samhain night of 2016.
Relationships: Fleur Delacour/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley, Hermione Granger/Charlie Weasley
Series: Life runes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612693
Comments: 20
Kudos: 158
Collections: Pumpkin & Ginger Fall Fest





	Kenaz

**Author's Note:**

> This piece was written as part of the Pumpkins & Ginger Fall Fest 2019, organised by the Weasley, Witches, & Writers group. 
> 
> Prompt: ‘Someone carved some decorative runes into a pumpkin. Weird things happen but nobody thinks of blaming the pumpkin.’ by Roo OJoy 
> 
> Warning: Mention of character/spousal death, and explicit sexual content. 
> 
> Kenaz - rune of the Elder Futhark alphabet 
> 
> Kenaz carries the active feminine energy of fire. It’s the torch of enlightenment and knowledge. It sheds the light in the darkest corners reminding that the doorway to abundance, satisfaction and pleasure is putting your knowledge and passion into action. Key concepts associate with Kenaz: Passion, knowledge, enlightenment, warmth, kinship.

**31st October 2016**

“Are you sure you’ll be fine, sweetheart?” Hermione asked, to reassure herself more than anything, stepping into her daughter’s pretty periwinkle painted room.

Rosie was her pride and joy. Having turned fourteen in the spring, she was now starting to grow into her awkward limbs a bit and even learning to walk properly in heels, which made Hermione smile in fond memory of her own teen years, learning to walk and dance in heels with her dad. Rose’s long coppery curls were as bouncy and wild as Hermione’s, but the freckles peppering her pert little nose were most certainly those of the Weasley clan. Hermione’s heart clenched for a moment with sadness before she beamed at the sight before her. 

“Of course I’ll be fine mum, I’m not five,” Rose rolled her eyes but turned on the spot to show off her creative costume. “Is the paint too much? I thought it would make it more historically accurate. The book mentioned it,” she explained. 

Hermione flicked her wand to add another streak of paint over the girl’s cheeks. “Now you’re the Iceni queen,” she agreed and took a step back to admire the handy work. “Did you choose this one yourself?”

Rose nodded and fastened the last of her thin plaits with a string. “We made a list with Victoire and I liked Boudicca’s story. And her hair was red like mine,” she admitted. 

Hermione chuckled. “Should I ask what Victoire chose or just wait and see?” she asked, pulling her hair up into a bun, holding it in place with her wand, an old habit she still couldn’t get rid of after all these years.

Rose grinned. “I’ll give you a hint, she’s also a queen. But you’ll have to either guess or wait and see,” she offered playfully.

Her mother just shook her head at the mischief. “Knowing her, everyone would expect a Marie-Antoinette and she will show up as a warrior queen instead,” she chuckled and headed for the door again, glad Rose was ready for the Weasley Samhain party this evening. But before then, she was heading out to see Harry and visit his parents’ grave with him, as they did every year since the winter of 1997. “It shouldn’t take us longer than half an hour. If it does, I’ll send my patronus,” she promised.

Rose just waved her off. “Stop fussing mum, I’ll be fine. I’ll finish getting ready and start on the Goblin Market,” she promised.

Hermione smiled fondly at her daughter’s current passion for Christina Rosetti, her own well-worn copy now in her daughter’s hands. “Alright sweetheart, I’ll see you in a bit,” she quickly kissed Rose’s beautiful curls and headed out. 

Rose remained in her room, waiting to hear the crack of apparition before she headed downstairs. Everything was going to plan, all she had to do was wait for her accomplice. A few moments later, there was a thud from the garden and she opened the back door to see if it was who she expected. True to form, Victoire was just getting up off the ground, wrinkling her nose at the cotton handkerchief that transported her here.

“Thank Merlin you made it,” Rose sighed in relief. It was the first portkey she created for actual human travel after the two tester ones they conducted on with magical canaries. She was worried something would go wrong but they had no other way for Victoire to get here without help from one of the adults. 

Victoire dusted down her voluminous skirt and headed into the house. “I need to get my landing right next time. Let’s just hope no one notices I’m gone, I only have fifteen minutes,” she pointed out and they hurried into the kitchen.

* * *

Half an hour later, Hermione apparated back home none-the-wiser, finding Rose at the kitchen table with a book as expected. She smiled fondly at her little reader. It was half term and students were allowed to visit their families for a week for Samhain celebrations. And not only did Rose bring her school books, she came home with at least four other books that she planned to read in between hanging out with Victoire. “Hey, are you ready?” she asked.

Rose closed her book and placed it into the pouch tied on her hip before joining her mother at the back door. “Ready,” she agreed and they locked the house up before apparating to Ottery St. Catchpole where the renovated Burrow stood proudly in the middle of beautiful countryside. 

All the Weasleys were gathering for a Samhain meal before all the kids and teens took part in the grand games planned in the orchard and on the makeshift quidditch pitch by the corn field. She greeted Ron and Lavender, who thankfully calmed down a bit over the years and was actually fun to be around these days. Their son Hugo and daughters Imelda, Kayla and Cherene were already running around the garden, all dressed as fairies. She could see Ron was a bit perturbed by Hugo’s choice to run around the garden in a tutu but who was he to take his fun away.

Harry and Luna were just helping set the table, their twins James and Pandora who were just a year younger than her Rosie looked like a very convincing banshee and dragon. James even had a magical tail and drawn scales on his arms and cheeks.

She smiled fondly at the Potters, catching Luna’s eye who nodded to her in thanks for taking Harry to see him parents. Hermione just waved to her and looked at Rose who looked around in wonderment. The Weasley Samhain games were legendary, and this year looked set to be just as much fun.

“Tata Minnie!” Victoire beamed and offered an elegant curtsey in her lovely Tudor dress and small crown with aquamarine stones.

“Victoire, you look beautiful! Judging by your costume, we have the honour of a tudor lady? Or a queen?” she guessed as she hugged the blonde in greeting. At the age of sixteen, Victoire Weasley was blossoming into a beautiful young woman, having inherited her mother’s elegant features and both her parents’ magical talent. Hermione was incredibly proud of her, as she’s always been the girl’s honorary godmother. 

Victoire smiled proudly. “Jane Seymour, pleased to make your acquaintance,” she introduced herself proudly before turning to Rose and hugging her tightly as if they haven’t seen each other just a few minutes prior. “You look amazing! I knew the fur details would turn out well with your transfiguration skills,” she offered and looped their elbows together, walking them towards the table to find a seat together no doubt. 

Left to her own devices, Hermione leaned against the house wall for a moment and just soaked up the atmosphere. Percy and Penelope arrived shortly after her and Rose with their daughter Audrey, and she could hear Ginny and Molly chattering loudly in the kitchen as they put the final touches on the feast while Arthur chased after the little ones, looking a little less spritely than a few years back but still game for making them giggle.

And arranging the pumpkin display by the bucket with apples was none other than Draco Malfoy. Ginny’s other half was probably the biggest surprise to all present when she brought him home for dinner one day and announced they were dating. Ron still called him ‘ferret’ when the blond was out of earshot, but it was true that Draco had grown into himself over the years, and while he was still the sarcastic git they all knew from his earlier years, Ginny balanced him out well. He was now part of the Weasley family clan as much as Harry and Hermione, and their children Scorpius and Selena were excited to be starting Hogwarts next year like most of their cousins. 

Her smile turned slightly melancholy, as it usually did during these large family gatherings. It has been five years since Charlie was killed by a Welsh Green, protecting a new recruit from the flames of the enraged mother. There was nothing anyone could do, barely anything left of the man to bury. Hermione was utterly devastated. Eleven years spent together, nine of those happily married. The memory still made her chest clench painfully sometimes but as the years passed, her grief was still present yet she was ready to remember the happy days with her husband instead of crying tears of sorrow. And he gave her the greatest gift in her Rosie, who was so brave and smart, Hermione had no doubt her little Gryffindor will encompass her own N.E.W.T. scores in a few years. 

Before she even knew it, Hermione suddenly swung around, wand pointed at the presence her senses picked up a moment ago. 

The culprit raised his hands in surrender with an easy smile. “Loosing your touch, Ms.Unspeakable. I was able to get within five feet of you before getting caught,” he teased.

Hermione lowered her wand with a snort. “Loosing my touch my arse. I shouldn’t have been able to hear you at all, Mr. Head Curse Breaker,” she flipped back before accepting a warm embrace from the one man who brought her comfort, and perhaps something else that she wasn’t sure she could name yet. 

The eldest Weasley son was someone she could easily call her dearest friend and confidant. When Charlie was taken from her, her world crumbled, and so did his. The two were nearly as close as the twins used to be, they were the godfathers to each other’s children, and the two couples used to regularly go on holidays and double dates together once Charlie moved from Romania to work at the Welsh dragon receive instead. Charlie’s passing left a gapping hole in both their lives but they only continued to be each other’s support network through the worst of it and all these years later.

Bill breathed in her familiar comforting scent, her lemon verbena shampoo and the apples she was constantly munching. This woman was a bloody godsend on any day, but on the bad ones she was what kept him sane. After his divorce with Fleur a couple of years ago, he was despondent and missed his brother more than anything at that time. And while she was not him, Hermione was most definitely the best friend he could have asked for. She made sure he didn’t go hungry and bugged him until he agreed to hang out with her and the kids, drawing him out of the cottage to remind him he needed to take care of himself and focus on his daughter instead.

It wasn’t a dramatic process, he found divorce rather anti-climatic. They started to argue more and despite the time and care they put in to try and make it work, it became clear that they were just growing to be different people than when they first got together. Fleur moved out shortly and the paperwork was signed within three months. It took him another half a year to be ready to start moving on. Hermione helped him arrange the sale of the cottage and he was glad to buy a lovely cabin in Wales that suited his lycan traits much better.

As all of this happened during the school year, they of course notified Victoire but gave her time to decide what she wanted to do. When Fleur moved back to France, Bill feared he wouldn’t get to see his daughter properly anymore but to his great surprise, Victoire decided that she would live with her dad to stay with the bigger part of her family and friends in Britain, and visited her mother for a month during the summer holidays instead. 

He knew Victoire loved both her parents but he couldn’t count the number of girls sleepovers Hermione held for Rose and Victoire, or the times Victoire popped in to get Hermione’s opinion on something instead of calling to France. And Hermione treated her as if she were her own. For that and so much more she was worth her weight in gold to him.

She looked well in her washed out jeans and thick jumper that protected her from the autumnal chill. Her bouncy curls had a few streaks of grey here are there, and the crows feet around her eyes were just becoming a bit more prominent. He wasn’t sure at which point during the past couple of years he stopped seeing her as his sister in law and noticed her beauty, but he was certain something was shifting between them.

“How are you?” he asked as they pulled apart.

Hermione shrugged and stuck her hands into the pockets of her jeans. “Fine, glad to be taking a week off, to be honest. Last month was particularly gruelling and I’ve been missing Rose,” she admitted. “I know, it’s silly of me, but it’s so nice to have her back at home for the week.”

Bill nodded. “Victoire has been excited as well. Apparently they’ve broken it off again with Theodore so she wanted to get some space. Not that I’m complaining,” he grinned.

Hermione smacked his shoulder. “There will come a day when you call him your son, mark my words,” she warned as they headed for the table to grab a seat as well.

Bill snorted. “Not for a good few years I won’t,” he grumbled but his expression melted somewhat when Victoire smiled at them brightly and waved them over to sit across from herself and Rose. Hermione tried to suppress a smile at just how badly his daughter had him wrapped around her finger.

Someone took the seat next to her and she smiled at the family prankster. “Hi George,” she accepted a kiss on the cheek. 

“Hermione, you haven’t come to visit the shop in so long. Do you no longer love me? Have I been replaced as your all time favourite Weasley?” he mock pouted, blinking his large pretty eyes at her. 

Hermione chuckled. “As if that was possible,” she promised. “How is the new line of Sherbet Schmoozers doing?”

George grinned. “Why? Would you like me to send you some so you can add them into your correspondence?” he waggled his eyebrows at her. He was glad his new product was selling fast. The Hogwarts population especially liked to be able to send each other letters with the sweet that would allow the one eating them receive a charmed kiss from their penpal.

Hermione wrinkled her nose. “I would really rather you didn’t. I’ve received a couple and they went straight into the fireplace, I can assure you.”

George clasped his heart dramatically. “Into the fire? My heart burns with sorrow, along with my sherbets,” he proclaimed dramatically, his antics only quelled by a single threatening look from the family Matriarch.

Everyone quieted down as she and Arthur stood at the head of the long, food-laden table to greet them all. “Blessed Samhain Weasleys,” Arthur smiled at them all, the love in his eyes for his many grandchildren apparent. 

“Blessed Samhain,” they all chorused and picked up their goblets, juice for the kids and wine for the adults.

“We celebrate the success of this year’s harvest, and wish you a peaceful winter time as the earth is laid to rest. We also remember those who cannot be at this Samhain table with us this year, or ever, and welcome those who are joining our table for the first time,” he smiled kindly at George’s new girlfriend Tamzin, the latest newcomer to the family. “Blessed be,” he raised his glass and turned to his wife to give her a kiss and take a drink from his cup.

It was an old tradition to always turn to the people siting beside you to wish them a blessed Samhain. George landed a loud smooch on her cheek, making her chuckle, before she turned to her left towards Bill.He smiled at her warmly and they exchanged a kiss to the cheek that was all to familiar and lingered perhaps a moment longer than strictly necessary.

“Merry meet and merry blessings, Hermione,” he offered softly.

“Blessed Samhain Bill,” she smiled and they drank from their wine before the food was passed around for everyone to load their plates. 

They feasted until not another morsel could be fitted in, before all the children and teens were stood on the start line for the large field of Samhain games, and George blew the whistle to start them off.He was to be the referee, with the Potters and Ron and Luna overseeing the games this year. Hermione sipped her hot chocolate, chuckling when several of the smaller children tripped and waddled their way to the field, glad to be kicking back this year, as it was herself and Bill overseeing the festivities last year. Glad it wasn’t her turn this time round, she looked at Bill and wondered if perhaps it was a good time to sneak away while everyone was distracted.

“I can practically feel the wheels turning in that brilliant mind of yours. What is it?” he asked as he set his plate aside and poured himself some strong coffee to get him through the rest of the night.

Hermione leaned back in her seat with a sigh. “I’ve been thinking over the last couple of weeks, about the house. And I think it’s time to clear out Charlie’s study and convert it for Rose and myself. Maybe a long shared desk under the window, and an extension to our library. Between the two of us the shelves are becoming overcrowded,” she explained.

Bill observed her as she spoke, seeing the hesitation on her face. “But you’re not sure you’re ready?” he asked gently. 

She shook her head. “I’m ready, and I know it will be good for us. That room has been practically sealed for five years. That’s not how I want to live in my own house. I want to remember the happy times without feeling like I can’t go into that room,” she tried to explain, running a hand through her messy curls before quickly redoing her bun.

Bill nodded in agreement. “That may be for the best. Do you want me to join you and help?” he asked, wondering whether that was the reason for her hesitation.

She nodded once more. “I thought it would be a good idea to just do it tonight while Rose is occupied. We can clean up the room and spell the paint a fresh colour before I take her shopping and we decorate it together, as our space, together,” she suggested.

He knocked back his coffee and got to his feet. “Let’s go then, while they’re just starting. It will take us a couple of hours I bet,” he suggested. 

She agreed and held onto his elbow as they exited the wards and apparated to her home near Brecon. Their lovely four bedroom home was near the reserve, it was something Hermione loved and had to get used to at the same time after Charlie’s passing. She had once considered moving, but Rose was so attached to her childhood home, she didn’t have the heart to disrupt her sense of belonging that way.

She unlocked the doors and they stepped through, the door closing after them almost soundlessly. What did startle them however was the sound of the lock clicking in place and the hum of magic sealing them inside the house.

They were both instantly on guard, wands in hand and back to back, looking around while keeping each other protected. “Source?” Bill asked, wondering whether she could spot it. 

“Not yet,” she said softly as they cast a few charms to identify where the magic was coming from.

When the house wards hummed instead of a concrete object in the room, they stood still, trying to understand what was going on.

“Try to open the door,” Hermione suggested, wanting to know if they were completely locked in.

Bill reached back to her waist and gently pushed them both sideways in case the spell rebounded straight on. After raising a quick shield around them, he cast the unlocking spell, and as predicted, it bounce off, getting absorbed by the magical shield. “No good,” he reported, though neither was surprised.

They remained still and considered their options for two minutes before they started moving through the house and up the stairs. There was nothing else they could do, and the house seemed to only be holding them hostage, not throwing any further assault on them. 

“I can’t pinpoint it,” Hermione said softly. She cast the charm to reveal the fabric of the wards surrounding them, seeing the magical strings woven together with her magical signature, but nothing out of place. “I don’t think it’s a spell. Or a ward. But if it’s not a spell or a ward, it must be an object, and we haven’t been able to pinpoint the source of this enchantment,” she assessed their situation once more. 

Bill halted her in step and pointed with his wand ahead. “Look…” he indicated a door that should have been closed and yet was standing wide open. 

Hermione paused, not sure how to proceed. Charlie’s study door was not necessarily warded shut but it remained closed by unspoken agreement. Not that Rose was keen on the room over the past few years. To see the door already open made her immediately on edge. They inched forward slowly until they came up to the door and peered inside.

There, seated at his desk was-

“Charlie?” Hermione whispered, her voice trembling.

Charlie turned around in his seat and smiled at them both. “Hermione,” he greeted her lovingly before smiling at Bill. “And Bill. I’m sorry to have startled you.”

Hermione took a step forward but Bill’s hold on her shoulder stopped her. She took another look at the man who was once her husband and noticed the pale sheen to his skin and the wavering edges of his form, not quite solidified, as if he were not really here. “You’re a ghost,” she gasped.

This time Charlie shook his head with that lopsided grin of his. “Not quite. I nearly was one, but I managed to move on, knowing I could still be part of your lives from the spirit world,” he explained.

“Is that where you’re from? How are you here?” Bill finally found his voice. Standing in front of his brother was more painful than he could have anticipated. He looked just as he did a couple of days before the incident, his fitted jeans and white henley stretching around the bulky build of the dragonologist.

“The veil, it is thin tonight. I just wished I could see you and…here I was I guess,” he shrugged, not really sure what was going on. He looked down at his hands, the edges of his frame seeming to fade a little. “I don’t know how long I have…” he admitted.

Hermione reached for him but stopped herself, knowing she couldn’t really touch him anyway. “We still miss you, every day,” she said softly and squeezed Bill’s hand for support.

Charlie smiled at them both lovingly. “I miss you too, and I miss Rosie….but you need to be happy again, both of you, maybe even together,” he nodded, his silhouette wavering for a moment as he became more and more translucent. 

“Don’t go!” Hermione cried out but it was too late. She could see Charlie’s lips moving but they could no longer hear his voice, until he disappeared altogether.

Her hands dropped before coming up to cover her face, wiping away the tears that were threatening to break. Bill felt numb momentarily, his brother’s words echoing in his mind before he noticed her silently shaking shoulders and pulled her into his arms with a deep sigh. 

He didn’t know how it as possible, whether ancient magic or fates playing a joke on them, but he feared that seeing Charlie would shake Hermione’s resolve to keep moving on, for her own sake and for Rose. He was therefore surprised at her next words. 

“Let’s get to it then,” she stepped away and wiped away the last of her tears.

“Are you sure you still want to do this?” Bill asked cautiously, not wanting to discourage her but worried she would regret her decision.

Hermione nodded and summoned the flat packed boxes she had ready. “I do, and by his own words, we have his blessing to move on. Seeing him made me think of some of the happy memories and discoveries in this room. Did you know that we once had an Opaleyes newborn with dwarfism in an incubator here?” she chuckled, for some reason feeling more settled rather than spooked. 

“I didn’t know about that actually,” he offered, wondering whether talking more about the happy memories would help. “Tell me about it, I’ve never seen a dragon with dwarfism.”

And so she did, as they puttered around the room, selecting books to keep and to store, shrinking the old creaky desk Charlie once used, and taking down all the pinned notes and sketches from the large cork board on the wall. Bill found himself feeling emotional along with her when she recalled Rose sitting in Charlie’s lap as he sketched, holding onto Babbins, the plush dragon toy Bill gave his goddaughter when she was born. He took weeks to find the perfect toy, stumbling across the green plush dragon in a muggle toy shop on his day out with Victoire.

Once they were done and all the boxes were levitated to their place in the attic, Hermione poured them a finger of scotch each as they sat down by the fire for a bit.

“Thanks for helping, I know it’s not easy for you either,” she disrupted the comfortable silence that fell between them as they settled on the sofa.

Bill was however shaking his head before she even finished her sentence. “I won’t lie and say tonight was easy but at the same time there’s nowhere else I’d rather be,” he said earnestly.

A blush rose on her cheeks at his intense gaze, feeling the temperature rise in the room as he continued to look at her, almost as if she were his prey. She didn’t know why but she had the urge to just…get closer to him, despite her instincts telling her to run. 

“Something isn’t right…” she breathed as she tried to sit back, put some space between them. The wards, they were humming with magic again...

“Yes…it is very wrong for you to be so far away from me…” he reached for her, pulling her instead closer.

“It’s the spell, or ward, or something….this is not us…” she tried to argue but her heart was racing and she could feel her body reacting to his proximity. 

Bill shook his head slowly. “Oh it's definitely the magic…but it’s also us…” he voiced what he knew they were both acutely aware of, the attraction between them that has been growing for a while now. And they were finally so close, Merlin he wanted to devour her.

It was Hermione however who couldn’t help herself and brought them together by leaning in and finally kissing him like she’s wanted to do for months. Merlin it felt so bloody good. A rumbling growl rose in Bill’s throat as he pulled her even closer, his large hands squeezing her plush arse as she straddled his lap and dug her impatient hands into his long coppery strands, pushing the leather tie off and allowing herself the sensual touch.

He pushed the sweater over her head and groaned at the sight of the delicate navy lace of her bra, her nipples straining the thin cup barely holding her soft breasts in. He remembered how she was once so petite, barely there, thin from weariness and too many hungry nights in the tent during the war. After the final battle, they were all so tired and exhausted, clothing hanging on most of them loosely. Nearly two decades later she was a woman of nearly forty and he loved her curves, the softness of her arse and thighs as she rubbed against his straining cock, and those wild curls of hers made him want to grab and tug as he buried himself inside her warmth. She groaned as he pressed his face against her soft breasts and nipped one of her nipples through the lace impatiently.

“Harder…” she panted, soaking up the affection and the pleasure that has been absent from her life for too long over the past few years.

Bill flicked her bra undone with a deft hand and pulled it off her shoulders, nipping and sucking on her other nipple, his teeth just a little more firm on her flesh much to her delight. She ground her hips wantonly against the erection she could feel rising firmly under her bum, craving being taken and filled.

She was like a parched traveler who escaped the desert, soaking up every kiss, every touch of his like water. Bill couldn’t get enough of the taste of her of her flesh and the smell of her shampoo as he held onto her bum tightly and stood up, heading up the stairs to where he knew her bedroom was. He nudged the door open and kicked it closed once they were inside and deposited her on the bed. Gods he wanted to bury his face between her thighs and taste her. He could smell her all the way up here, her need, knowing she would be utterly soaked for him when he finally got to touch her.

She made quick work of his jumper and undershirt, her fingers greedily traveling the expanse of his freckled skin as he impatiently thumbed off the button of her jeans and reached down to pull off her ankle boots. He was so tall, just a bit taller than Charlie had been, and in great shape from his busy work and quidditch game with Harry and half the auror department. Her jeans were finally rolled down her legs and she helped him kick them off, glad the pressure of the denim was no longer pressing against her near feverish skin. Too feverish to be just her body’s response maybe? What if this was just the spell making them so this thought? Were they still enchanted by whatever was going on in the house?

“I can practically hear you thinking….stop…” he said simply as his hand cupped her through her knickers, groaning when his suspicions were confirmed. She was absolutely soaking.

Hermione gasped and ground her hips into his touch needily, her nails digging into his shoulder as she pulled him into a ferocious kiss. “Make me…” she countered feistily, letting herself give into the need no matter how selfish it may be of her.

He tugged her knickers off impatiently and leaned down to nuzzle her breast before heading down towards his prize. He kissed a path down her waist and belly, nuzzling the soft stretch marks on her underbelly that once held her daughter, before pushing her thighs apart and diving in. She was fucking divine. 

Her back arched as she grasped at the sheets around her for something to hold onto against the sharp pleasure of his tongue licking her firmly nearly all the way from the ass to her clit, before sucking it between his lips firmly. The sound he made was almost lewd, nearly drowned by her own sharp intake of breath as she tried to force some air in her lungs at the all-encompassing pleasure taking over her body. She was so sensitive after so long that it took barely a few rough swipes of his tongue and she felt herself tipping over the edge, the pleasure sudden and sharp but not nearly enough as she reached down to still his tongue on her before she could become too sensitive. He watched the heat blooming across her cheeks in a blush that nearly reached her chest, the shudders of the small orgasm already subsiding. And there, in those dark eyes of hers that were nearly black with need was so much hunger, he felt he would almost be devoured by her in turn.

“I need you inside me,” she whispered urgently, pulling on his shoulders to come back up to her.

He let her pull him up with a soft growl, his self-restraint waning very swiftly as he kicked off his own trousers and climbed up over her. She surprised him when she however rolled them over and settled on his lap, impatiently reaching down to get her hands on him. He hissed at the touch of her small soft hand of his cock and reached up to grip her thigs as she stroked him twice and angled her hips to guide him in. 

She nearly bit through her bottom lip as she sunk over him, inch by torturous inch,stretching muscles that haven’t been used in years, filling her so fucking deliciously she wondered how she would stop now that she tasted this pleasure. She missed sex, desire forcing her to set a steady but firm pace, leaning over his body for support as she lifted up and thrust herself down on his length over and over. Bill pulled her down for a kiss as his hands greedily squeezed her soft hips before reaching back to land a light smack on her ass, enjoying the way the sting made her hiss against his lips and fuck herself harder on his length. She felt incredible, a force of nature as she gave them both the pleasure they needed, her curls tumbling over her shoulders, bouncing across his chest as he was taken along for the ride. 

“Fucking hell witch, you feel so good…” he panted, letting her take her pleasure from him like this for a long moment before he felt the need to take her and claim her, the lycan side of him pushing him to take control. He pulled her down for a kiss and gently separated their bodies before rolling them over to get atop her. He pushed her thighs apart and hummed at the sight of her pretty pink folds before pulling her knee up to his chest to keep her nice and open as he trust deeply inside with a snap of his hips. 

“Fuck…again…” she gasped, her eager fingers trying to pull him down to her but slipping on his slick shoulders.

Bill leaned down and held her close as his hips took to a new rhythm, thrusting inside her deeply, urgently as they now both chased their pleasure together. While the earlier orgasm took the edge off for her, Hermione could feel it building within her once again, the head of his length thrusting and rubbing her in a way that caught her spot nearly every single time, and she was hurtling toward the edge fast again. It was then that she felt a sensation that she hadn’t felt in far too long.

“Bill….I’m gonna…stop or I’ll…” she tried to get the words out in time but it was no use. 

They were both too far gone, his hips were getting erratic as he neared his own peak and Hermione felt the coil inside her snap, her back arching sharply as she cried out helplessly, the pleasure all consuming.

“Oh my gods, witch….” Bill gasped, letting out a string of expletives as her muscles gripped onto his so harshly they practically pushed him out of her, hot liquid gushing from her as she squirted all over the both of them and soaked the sheets beneath. It was far too erotic for him to hold on any longer so her quickly stroked himself once, twice and came all over the damp curls above her glistening clit with a pleased growl.

Hermione’s body, wrecked with shudders of pleasure was finally calming down and she threw an arm over her eyes, exhausted and spent in the best of ways. Last time her body managed to do that was on their last anniversary spent together with Charlie, and she didn’t expect to be able to come so readily again. But it seemed Bill knew how to draw her pleasure out just right. He was fucking perfect.

“Incredible witch….” Bill pushed her arm away and laced their hands instead, pulling her into a kiss as their bodies tried to catch their breath and cool down after the exertion. “You are absolutely divine,” he smiled at her warmly, his usually teasing green gaze, raking over her flushed, spent body. 

“Thank you..that was…everything I needed,” she admitted, shifting to get out of the wet patch. 

They were just getting up to clean up when they felt the wards shift, the magic tingling over their skin before settling again. There, the urgent heat and need were mostly gone, but somehow she could still feel how drawn she was to the man beside her. Perhaps whatever the enchantment was only enhanced what was already there, she mused. She picked up her wand, discarded on the table in haste earlier, and tested the wards. “It’s gone…the spell or the wards, or whatever it was…I don’t get it. Just like that?” she huffed, her hand on her hip in her usual stance when she was in thought and resentful of an unsolved mystery. 

Bill wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled her into his arms. “Well, at least it answers your earlier doubts,” he pointed out.

“It does?” she raised a curious brow at him, unconcerned for their nude state.

Bill nodded. “I still think you’re perfect, and I have wanted to do this for a long time,” he said frankly, knowing it would help put any doubts out of her mind. 

Hermione allowed herself to be held as she looked up into his eyes, the crows feet around them crinkling as he smiled at her earnestly. “We are technically in-laws, or we used to be. I was married to your brother. Do you think everyone will be approve?” she asked.

Bill shrugged. “If they don’t, that’s their problem. The ones who matter most are Victoire and Rosie, and I don’t think they will have much of an issue,” he pointed out. “They’re practically like sisters already.”

“I know,” she conceded. “How about we just, take it easy while they’re here and then actually take time to figure things out, at our own pace?” she suggested.

Bill agreed as they headed for the ensuite to grab a shower. “I think I’d like to take you out for a dinner, a date,” he suggested, seeing a smile pulling at her lips.

“I think I’d like that,” she agreed and accepted another kiss from him as they fumbled for the shower curtain. "And you'll help me figure what the help this bloody enchantment was," she grinned. "You know, with extensive research..." 

"Hmmm we'll have to test a few theories...in every room of the house.." he grinned in turn as the hot water hit their cooling bodies. 

* * *

“Do you think it worked?” Rose asked as they sat by the pumpkins for a moment and watched their cousins run around.

“I hope so. I carved in Kenaz, it should close the runic circle and bring in that transformation power and attraction to the forefront,” Victoire answered as she sipped on her camomile tea. She was getting better at Ancient runes, and the books dad had at home really helped them pick the right ones for the pumpkin carving. 

“Are you sure he won’t figure it out? Your dad is curse breaker,” Rose pointed out again, her one worry about this whole plan.

Victoire shook her head. “As long as we dispose of the evidence, they will never know. Just vanish the pumpkin when you get home and it should be done,” she reassured her cousin, whom she hoped perhaps one day soon will be her sister.

She just hoped the pumpkin did its job and no one would be any wiser about it.

Fin.


End file.
